dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!
vs ！ で バトル ！ |Rōmaji title = Gokū vs Gokū! Kangoku Wakusei de Chōzetsu Batoru Kaimaku! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Prison Planet Saga |Manga = Prison Planet |Airdate = July 1, 2018 |Previous = A Miraculous Conclusion! Farewell Goku! Until We Meet Again! |Next = Goku Goes Berserk! The Evil Saiyan's Rampage! }} vs ！ で バトル ！|Gokū bāsasu Gokū! Kangoku Wakusei de Chōzetsu Batoru Kaimaku!}} is the first episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary On Beerus' Planet, Goku and Vegeta continue their training, sparring with Whis though still unable to land a single blow on him all while Beerus sleeps nearby. After the pair are knocked down, Future Mai suddenly rushes over to their position, urgently calling out their name and tells them that Future Trunks has gone missing with Shin commenting that he was meant to be there for training. A mysterious being walks out from behind a tree offering an explanation as to what is going on. He introduces himself as Fu and a friend of Trunks. He explains that something bad has happened to him and he is currently on the Prison Planet, a place where dangerous criminals from all over the universe are gathered together. He urges them to hurry as he teleports away. As Whis voices his concern over Fu, Goku, Vegeta and Mai teleport to the Prison Planet where they immediately feel a large ki heading towards them. That ki belongs to Xeno Goku, a version of Goku from an alternate timeline. Believing that Goku and Vegeta are in allegiance with Fu, Xeno Goku immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and attacks Goku who in turn transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. The two battle for a short period, proving to be evenly matched and finding out the sky above them has been sealed off. After the two fire Kamehameha at each other, Xeno Goku realises that even the combined force of the blasts exploding can not break the seal around them. Fu laughs at their efforts to escape but is still impressed with the Time Patroller. Fu then reveals that he is actually the one responsible for creating the Prison Planet. He further explains that he has gathered strong warriors from different planets and eras and brought them to the world to fight one another. He also points out that Xeno Goku must have gotten himself captured on purpose so he could investigate the place. He explains that he brought Trunks to the planet as a way of making him pay the price for illegally tampering with time but also that he could be used to bait Goku and Vegeta into coming as well. As he prepares to leave, he tells them that if they wish to escape they must acquire the seven Special Dragon Balls, one of which is currently in Xeno Goku's possession and that the other six belong to other strong warriors. Meanwhile Trunks wakes up in a cell just as the doors open allowing him to leave. However as soon as he heads outside he is confronted by Cooler who demands one of the Dragon Balls from him though Trunks has no idea what he means. Elsewhere, Fu has headed backed to his lab where he can watch over all the battles as he tells Cunber that soon it will be his turn to get involved. Major Events *Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai head to the Prison Planet in an attempt to rescue the kidnapped Future Trunks. *Goku meets and then battles his alternate timeline counterpart, Xeno Goku. *Future Trunks runs into Cooler. Battles *Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Whis *Beerus *Shin *Future Mai *Fu *Xeno Goku *Future Trunks *Cooler *King Cold (shown on screen) *Bojack (shown on screen) *Majin Ozotto (shown on screen) *Cunber Locations *Beerus' Planet *Prison Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Tail *Special Dragon Ball *Ki-Sealing Handcuffs Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan 4 *Fourth Transformation Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the game and anime opening, Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks are shown sparring together on Beerus' Planet in a non transformed state. In the manga, Future Trunks was not present and Goku and Vegeta sparred against Whis as Super Saiyan Blue. *Goku and Vegeta were Super Saiyan Blue when sparring against Whis in the manga. They did not transform in the anime. *Old Kai is also shown as being on Beerus' Planet along with Shin in the manga. In the anime, he does not tag along. *In the manga, Fu uses his sword to open up a space rift which he, along with Goku, Vegeta and Mai use to travel to the Prison Planet. In the anime, Fu followed by Goku, Vegeta and Mai get there by using teleportation. *When Xeno Goku first appears in the manga he is already a Super Saiyan 4. In the anime, he first appears in his normal state before transforming into a Super Saiyan 4. *In the manga, Goku is able to beat Xeno Goku, who notes that Super Saiyan Blue Goku is a step ahead of Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku in power. In the anime their brief struggle is more evenly matched, with Xeno Goku being the more aggressive and no clear victor emerging. *Xeno Goku attacks Fu in the anime. In the manga it was Vegeta that attacked him instead. *In the anime, Trunks first runs into Cooler shortly after leaving his cell. In the manga, Trunks first meets him when Cooler breaks into his cell. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 1 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission) pt-br:Goku vs. Goku! Começa uma super batalha na Prisão Planetária! fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 001 it:Goku VS Goku! Una trascendente battaglia inizia sul Pianeta Prigione! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Prison Planet Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes